Sayain Assassin
by The majora879
Summary: What will a mother be pushed to when she witnesses her baby being harmed by a tyrant. Murder? Or a rightful kill? Blood is what she wants, and blood from a king is what she'll get. No matter what...


AN: The story of Broly's mother. Please enjoy and review if you wish to.

* * *

Insanely sexy, and extremely feisty was Junco, the powerful stripper at the new saiyan pub. No scouter nor amour, and she still fended off unruly hands that wanted to find home on her slick, long, and muscular body with a stern smack to the face of their owners. Her coworkers weren't so lucky as they were drunken and smelled of beer, another attraction to the sayain males. Junco kept herself clean from the stuff while she was working. It was a hard core planet she lived on and she knew it to be more violent at times. Still, she made her way of life livable.

"Hey baby! Bring it over here before I have to go on another mission!" Yelled a drunk in the far west corner.

Smirking, she swung her perfectly round buttock that was still covered by the abyssal black and crimson red lace panties she was wearing when she came in and started, and flipped him the bird. By then he'd already fallen out of his seat in a drunken stupor. She grinned and continued to tease the male audience by pretending she was going to 'take it off' and slipping it back into place before she revealed herself to anyone in this crowd. Women hmphed and growled in jealousy as their mates cheered on her teasing and begged to see more.

"Junco, shifts over!" Yelled, Demalia, her boss. "You can go home and let Helena take over!"

With a relieved sigh, she left the stage with her tail swaying from side to side behind her.

Outside, it was cloudy and dreary as it ever was and the armor that she was wearing was beginning to chafe her. She would have just stripped it off and flown home half naked if it weren't for the young saiyan children around taking their first ever flight. She had a little more dignity and respect for them, even if half of their parents just saw her dancing in expensive underwear in the club. One thing she vowed to herself if she ever had a child: She would always be there for him/her. Not a typical sayain mother, but she wasn't normal. Something bubbled inside of her like unworldly power that every sayain dreamed of, and because of it she had to be careful. Extremely careful.

"That was a nice show you put on back there. " Crooned a man from behind her. Junco automatically put on her defensive stature. " Calm down, calm down. " He laughed as he noticed her posture. " I'm not here to harm you. My name is Paragus. What's yours, you divine creature?"

She relaxed a bit, but still kept herself on guard. "Junco. What's it to ya, Paragus?" She mocked.

" Nice name. I just came to congratulate you on a show well performed, no need to get huffy."

She rolled her eyes. " Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me..." She stated as she began to fly off.

"Wait! Do you have a place to stay tonight? If not you're welcome at my humble home."

She sighed, and shook her head no. Then she reminisced on what she had to go home to. A shabby little apartment with tom-peepers that had knocked a hole in her bathroom wall to watch her shower, and suddenly this unusually gentle man's offer didn't sound so bad after all. Besides, how much trouble could he be to take down?

"Wait... lead on. I have nothing to lose i suppose."

"Right this way my lady." He smiled as he bowed and motioned her the way home.

He was so much different than the average sayain man, with his classiness and what not. Junco already knew she liked him, possibly in that way to. To her, he wasn't half bad looking for a man his age either. Some women may have thought other wise, but she didn't really care. She never cared what some hussy thought anyway.

"Here we are." He said as he landed.

Another small apartment building. Typical of the lower class sayain.

"Its... cozy." She complemented while she skimmed over the shabby setting of his home.

"Its good enough for me." He argued.

"I guess." She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "So what do you do here? Just sit?" She asked with annoyance rising in her voice.

He laughed. "I assure you I do more than just _sit_ here... " He put his hand on her shoulder. " Especially when there's a lady as lovely as you around." He crooned as he skimmed his lips over her ear.

Anger boiled in her throat as she bolted up and avoided the urge to scream at him at the top of her lungs. She balled her fists and clenched her teeth as she watched him rise to his feet, a smirk planted firmly on his face. _I'll wipe that smirk right off your face! _She thought as she swung her hand back and prepared to snap his neck with one swipe.

"Do you really wanna do that?" She said nothing, her hand still raised. "When was the last time you actually slept with a man, huh? A long time? Is that why you're so irritable and fussy?"

"Shut up..." She whined as she brought her hand down and stared at her feet, tears welling in her eyes.

" What if thats what you need? A good one night stand? One night, and I'll be out of you hair for good. Is it a deal?" He begged as he cupped her face in his hand and brought her eyes to his. Her hot tears fell on his thumbs, and he wiped them from her eyes. Then ever so slowly, kissed her lips quickly, brining a smile to her somber face.

"Deal..." She whispered. Again he kissed her slowly, and took her within the night.

* * *

An: Paragus is a player ... Rawrz...

R&r?


End file.
